


Chestnuts and Chips

by goodlivin2u



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alive Mary Winchester, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Menstruation, One Shot, Supportive Dean Winchester, Trans Castiel (Supernatural), Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodlivin2u/pseuds/goodlivin2u
Summary: Cas rarely misses a day of school. When he doesn't show up, Dean becomes concerned and goes to his friend's house to investigate. Thankfully, Cas doesn't have to suffer through his period alone.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Comments: 17
Kudos: 56
Collections: The Destiel Fan Survey Favs Collection





	Chestnuts and Chips

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a larger future fic with trans Cas, but I was inspired to write this scene early.

Approaching his locker, Dean saw no sign of Cas. _Weird._ Cas usually beat him to school every day. He swung by the library and the band room, but he wasn’t there either. Maybe he was just stuck in traffic or trying to find a parking spot. More and more students were driving now, thanks to cars given to them for their birthdays this year. Every morning was a fight for a parking space, and Dean had seen some nasty battles for dominance there. Dean was lucky – he bribed the principal for a spot in the teacher’s section, so he never had to worry.

The morning bell rang, signaling the start of classes. Dean grabbed his books and headed inside to Homeroom, saving a seat for Cas. Eventually, the last students trickled in and he had to give up the seat to a kid named Garth. The dude was alright – he smiled a lot and had way too much energy this early in the day – but he wasn’t a proper substitute for Dean’s best friend. Dean nodded to him and tried to focus for the rest of the hour.

Another class passed by, and Dean started to get worried. He turned in his seat and found Benny and Charlie sitting behind him.

“Hey,” he whispered, getting their attention. “Have you guys seen Cas today?”

They looked at each other and shrugged, shaking their heads. _Huh_. Dean decided to text him at break to see what was up.

>> ‘Not feeling well. In bed. Can you bring me my books and homework later?’

came the response. Dean answered back and called his mom next. She picked up on the first ring.

“Hi honey! This is a surprise. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, but Cas is sick at home. Could you make your tomato soup and I’ll swing by after school to give it to him?”

“Sure, sweetie. I hope he feels better!”

Dean said goodbye and hung up. The rest of the day dragged on, and he was so close to just cutting out at lunch and skipping the rest of his classes. It wasn’t fun without Cas there. Well, it wasn’t fun regardless, but at least Cas made it bearable.

3pm finally came, and he raced out of there. He dropped Sam off at home and grabbed a few things before continuing on to Cas’ house. Knowing that Cas was probably still in bed, Dean picked the lock of the front door and hoped nobody saw him.

“Cas?” he called out as he neared the bedroom.

His suspicions were confirmed as he saw his friend underneath the covers. Curled up tightly, Cas looked smaller than his usual build.

Dean pulled back the covers. Cas’ hair was matted and stuck to his forehead with sweat. Dean reached up with his hand, checking his friend’s temperature.

“Cas, buddy, you’re burning up. When’s the last time you took your ibuprofen?”

“I don’t know. Been sleeping.”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, I can see that. What’s wrong?”

“It’s that time of the month again,” Cas said as he looked away.

Dean scooted up on the bed and lifted Cas’ chin so they were eye-to-eye. “Ain’t nothing to be ashamed of, man.”

Cas groaned in frustration. “That’s the thing, though. This makes me feel like I’m not a guy.”

“If anything, you’re the manliest! No dude I know would be able to go through what you do every month. You’re so tough! You’re a studly, ass-kicking, period-murdering motherfucker. People with periods are badass, and don’t forget that!”

Cas smiled, showing his gums. “Don’t make me laugh, my stomach hurts.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay. Not your fault.”

A few minutes of silence ticked by, before Dean remembered the supplies he left downstairs.

“Hey, I brought your work like you requested. Mom also made you some soup – I know it’s your favorite.”

“Aw, that’s so nice of her. Please thank – wait, hold that thought.”

Cas ran to the bathroom, making it just in time to open the lid of the toilet and throw up. He was still bent over the rim as Dean appeared in the doorway.

“No soup for you,” he said as he bit back a smile.

Cas looked up; color drained from his face. “Come back in one year,” he replied, before crumpling to the floor.

 _So much for joking_ , Dean thought as he rushed to catch his friend’s body.

“We need to get you cleaned up, Cas, but I doubt you could stand in the shower for very long. Let me run you a bath, yeah?”

Cas nodded. They rose from the floor, and Dean supported Cas’ weight as they walked back to his room.

“I’ll be right back, okay? Don’t move.”

“I doubt I could go anywhere if I tried.”

Cas flopped backwards and laid down. He closed his eyes as Dean made his way to the other bathroom down the hall. While Cas’ bathroom had a shower, the master suite had a tub. Dean made sure to fill it with extra bubbles so Cas wouldn’t have to look at himself if he didn’t want to.

While Cas was busy bathing, Dean pulled out fresh clothes for him. Knowing that traditional boxers wouldn’t adequately hold a sanitary pad, he chose a soft pair of panties. He also grabbed a pair of boxers on second thought, just to make him feel more masculine. Next came pajamas. He remembered Cas’ parting words as Dean left the bathroom:

_“No binder today. I’m too sore.”_

_Dean nodded without fuss and continued on._

Dean looked in the cabinet under the sink for a pad, hoping Cas wasn’t running low. Dean had no qualms about going to the store for more – he’d bought them for one of his ex-girlfriends and knew what to do.

Nevertheless, Dean breathed a sign of relief when he saw the amount. Apparently, Charlie had stocked up for Cas when she went last week. Goodness knows, none of them could count on Dearest Mommy Naomi to provide them for her son, or have Cas borrow any during an emergency. It probably was a good thing that she was gone on a business trip this week. Having her around would just make this harder on Cas.

Dean breathed through his nose, reigning in his anger. He noticed that his knuckles were turning white from gripping the counter roughly.

Cas deserved better, but that was an old conversation that did not need to be brought up today.

Dean went down the stairs and into the kitchen, intending to brew tea for Cas. Just as he finished, the boy in question appeared. They made their way over to the couch and set the mugs on the coffee table nearby.

Dean stretched out lengthwise on the couch, inviting Cas to lie down in the open vee of his legs on top of him. They didn’t talk about it, but Dean liked providing this sense of safety and security for his friend.

Turning on the television, Dean asked: “What do you want to watch today?”

“Let’s try the history channel. They might be playing a documentary you like.”

Dean wanted to protest. Today wasn’t supposed to be about what he wanted. But Cas was always so selfless like that.

They settled in and their breaths slowed down. Dean carded his fingers through Cas’ hair.

Cas spoke up, breaking the silence. “I wish a boob donation program existed. You know, trans men who don’t want them could give them to trans women who do? An even exchange. Same with the other body parts.”

Dean moved his hands to stroke up and down Cas’ arms. “Yeah, that’d be cool. But for right now, think of your breasts as a ball sack that hasn’t dropped yet.”

“You mean, my chestnuts?” Cas joked.

Dean tried to push him away, barely hiding his smile. “Any more lame puns and you’re banished to the other side of the couch.”

Dean was pulling Cas back into his lap before he could think of a comeback. Dean rested his hands on Cas’ hips, and his thumbs naturally started rubbing patterns into the skin.

“Thanks,” Cas murmured. “My lower back has been hurting lately.”

“Anytime,” Dean replied. If he was being honest, he actually relished any opportunity to touch Cas. He was grateful that they had such a close friendship and Cas allowed it. Dean couldn’t imagine now what his life would be like without his best friend in it.

“Do you remember how we met?” Dean asked.

“Yeah,” Cas laughed, willing the pain from cramps away. “It was the boy’s restroom at school, right? And I was trying to unwrap my pad as silently as possible in a stall, but you heard the rustling and called out, _‘yo, who’s got the chips?’_ ”

“And you…” Dean shook his head, smiling. “You ran with the joke and yelled back, _‘I’m not sharing.’_ At which point, I entered your stall because I wanted to meet whoever this rude bastard was.”

“I’m sorry to have disappointed you,” Cas said. His expression said the opposite, though – entirely not apologetic at all.

“Eh, I don’t like chips anyway.”

“You’re more of a cookie guy.”

Dean poked his friend’s sides. “And pie. Don’t forget the pie.”

“Oh, never.” Cas’ eyes twinkled with mischief as he looked up at his friend.

They continued watching tv until the next round of commercials started.

“You know, I really was terrified that you were this huge jock and would beat me up for being in the men’s bathroom. It hadn’t happened during my previous times in there, but at that point, I didn’t know who you were or what to expect.”

Dean tangled his legs with Cas’. “Dude, you belong anywhere you want to belong. You have nothing to prove. And yeah, I would beat someone up – but only if they were harassing you.”

“Thanks, Dean. For being okay with all this. I know it’s confusing.”

Dean brushed the comment off. “I see it as you trying to become who you want to be. And that takes guts.”

Dean thought about the pile of money kept in the shoebox under his bed. He’d been saving up by working at his uncle’s garage fixing cars on the weekends, along with a second job after school during the week. Dean knew that Cas’ health insurance didn’t cover transitioning, so he was planning on paying for it once Cas turned 18. By then, Cas’ parents couldn’t tell him what he could or couldn’t do, and any medical history would be private.

Dean knew Cas would put up a fight, but for the wrong reasons. He’d say that Dean should save the money for college, but Dean wasn’t planning on going to college. Cas didn’t know that yet, and Dean would wait until the last possible minute to tell him. One look into those blue eyes and Dean would go wherever or do whatever Cas asked. He didn’t want that to influence this decision.

“We should probably do our homework,” Cas said.

“Probably, but you need your rest and we have all day tomorrow. Get some sleep while you can.”

Hearing no arguments, Dean closed his eyes, too. He could get used to this.

A little while later, Dean’s phone buzzed with a text message from his mother. She asked if Cas was feeling better, and if Dean was coming home soon because it was getting dark outside.

>> I think I’m gonna spend the night.

<< Okay. If you need anything, let me know. I’d be happy to drive over.

>> We’re good. Thank you for the soup again. Cas hasn’t tried it yet, but I’m going to wake him up soon and see if he’s hungry.

<< I put some crackers in the bag as well, along with dessert for you.

>> You’re the best!

<< I know. [winky face]

Dean rolled his eyes. Dean was glad the texting didn’t wake Cas. He looked so peaceful there, no worries or societal expectations plaguing him. A few more minutes of sleep couldn’t hurt, right?

Later, the two boys ate and watched an episode of Dr. Sexy. They laughed over the outrageous storyline.

“Sheila would never sleep with Dr. Forester! That’s her sister’s boyfriend.”

“Oh, but she did! Sheila and her sister are identical twins, and Dr. Forester doesn’t know that he’s dating both of them.”

“Do you think he’ll find out?”

“I don’t know, but here’s the kicker: Dr. Forester has a twin, too, and he’s dating both of the women as well.”

Cas sighed, smiling. “Dean, why do we watch this trash?”

“Oh come on, you love it! You’re the one that begged me to lend you my collection of the DVDs.”

“Yeah, but you’re the one who owns the DVDs in the first place!”

Dean threw a cracker at Cas, which started an all-out food fight. Thankfully, the soup was long gone, because if that was spilled, Naomi would have a field day. Dean almost did it just to spite her, but it wasn’t worth Cas getting punished. While Cas was getting ready for bed, Dean did slip out the door and take a leak on her precious rosebush, though. Served her right - it was the only thing she really cared about. It also gave Cas time to take care of his business if he wanted privacy.

They crawled into bed. Dean sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening that Cas would be happy one day. Whatever that looked like for Cas’ life, Dean knew he would support him. He hoped Cas would hold on for that future. Until then, Dean would have faith for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration:  
> Dean's "you're the manliest man" speech came from tumblr user ushuturwhoremouth  
> the chestnut story came from tumblr user mikemikehalah  
> the boob donation idea came from reddit: https://www.reddit.com/r/traaaaaaannnnnnnnnns/comments/ey7ry8/and_then_dick_fairy_can_do_the_same_the_other_way/?utm_source=share&utm_medium=ios_app&utm_name=iossmf  
> the chips story came from tumblr user im-just-a-lucky-boy
> 
> PSA:  
> Both gender dysphoria and body dysphoria exist.  
> Not everyone who identifies as trans wants hormone therapy or surgery.  
> Not everyone who menstruates identifies as a female.  
> Please help fight bathroom bills that do not support trans people.  
> Violence against people who are trans is an epidemic and growing every day - both with microaggressions and larger hate crimes.  
> Don't be a jerk. Fight for your friends and even people who aren't your friends. Everyone deserves basic decency and has the same human rights as anyone else. 
> 
> If you need help or support, please reach out! I love you all.


End file.
